1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to methods, apparatuses, and computer software for detection of opaque clouds.
2. Description of Related Art
Particularly in analysis and/or production of satellite imagery, there is a need to accurately identify opaque clouds while, at the same time, limit the detection of thin, transparent clouds and to not falsely detect clear sky as clouds. The state of the art is discussed at length in Ackerman, et al., “Discriminating Clear-Sky from Cloud with MODIS”, modis.gsfc.nasa.gov/data/atbd/atbd_mod06.pdf (Oct. 1, 2002). The present invention provides substantial improvements over the prior efforts, as discussed below.